


Bad Weird

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: trents acting weird and chuck doesnt like it especially when he has no clue why
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Bad Weird

**Author's Note:**

> homie on the tumblrs this is for you   
> these boys are cute

Chuck raises his hand for a high five after their win but Trent's not even looking at him. As they exit the tunnel Trent keeps his eyes downwards with his shoulders slumped in a closed off way not the normal shitty posture way. Chuck wonders if something happened during the match. They did what they were supposed to, they won, did the hug…

Trent didn't really wrap his arms all the way around Chuck like normal. And it was short, it probably didn't even hold for the full zoom out.  _ Shit what the fuck did I do?  _

It must be something that Chuck did if Trent won't even touch or look at him. He vaguely registers that people backstage are trying to congratulate them and he sorta waves and smiles but he's too focused on figuring this out that he doesn't really care too much. People would probably assume they just lost with how they look. 

Chuck runs a hand through his hair and looks down too, thinking about everything he's done to Trent recently.  _ I stole some fries from him earlier but he couldn't be that mad about that right? We always steal food from each other. Maybe I made fun of his hair too much, I did call him dumb again. Fuck I should stop doing that. But he's gotta know it's just a joke. He's just not that good with words. Or numbers. Shit maybe he doesn't know I'm joking and he's been pretending this whole time. Can people do that for that long?  _

Chuck isn't paying attention to where he's going, just following Trent's headband back to their room. Too late does he see the headband stop moving before he's stumbling into it, into Trent to be more precise.

"Shit, sorry man." Chuck quickly steps back as Trent faces their door, his shoulders tensing, still not even looking at Chuck.

"S'fine." Trent says and opens the door and Chuck knows that it is absolutely not fine.  _ I fucked everything up. _

Trent doesn't sit down and stare at a wall like he normally would, he just goes right to his stuff. It's unsettling as hell Trent not acting like a weirdo, and Chuck can't take it anymore. 

"I'm sorry." He blurts out and Trent finally looks at him, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. 

"What?" Trent's still tense but Chuck feels unbelievably relieved to hear his voice. 

"You're clearly not okay man and I'm sorry if I fucked up. I swear I was joking but I won't do it again, I'm really sorry." The confusion in Trent's eyes doesn't settle and it puts Chuck even more on edge.

"What are you talking about?" Trent asks, turning around to fully face Chuck. 

"You're mad at me right?" Chuck bites his lip in nervousness and looks down slightly, watching the curve of Trent's shoulder twitch. 

"Mad? Why do you think that?" Trent's tone isn't accusatory and it makes Chuck look back up, mirroring his confusion. 

"You didn't… hug me like normal…" Chuck winces at the redness that spreads across Trent's face and the way he fidgets, shifting his weight around. 

"Chuck, I'm not mad at you." Trent says and Chuck knows it's genuine but he's still not satisfied with that.

"But there's something?" Chuck continues. 

"It's fine Chuck." Trent turns back around, stiffly pulling out his clothes to change. Chuck steps forward not really sure if it's a good idea but he goes ahead anyways, placing his hand on Trent's shoulder feeling just how tightly held the muscle is. It seems to only get more uncomfortably flexed but he doesn't let go. 

"C'mon, it's not fine, you don't have to tell me what's up but tell me if I can help or something. I don't like when you're like this… I don't like when you're not happy." 

  
  


Trent can't breath. He wants to shrink away from Chuck's touch and also lean into it. Instead he freezes besides his grip tightening on his shirt and tries not to think about the heat coming off of Chuck behind him and the words that make the cage around his heart want to unlock. 

"It's not a big deal man." Trent tries his best to brush it off. It never works on Chuck. 

"Dude it is a big deal if you're upset just–" 

"Chuck." Trent's tone is surprisingly firm even to himself. He almost regrets it when Chuck's hand slips from his shoulder but he's able to take a breath again, not stunned in his place anymore. Trent turns around and Chuck is still right behind him with his hand hovering in the air. His expression is concerned and it's fucking unhelpful. 

He's fucking beautiful. 

Trent can't look away even though he knows it's dangerous and it really is because he still hasn’t said anything and his lip is wobbling. 

“Chuck…” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” Trent’s tugged into a hug the same time a tear slips down his cheek. 

“I love you, too.” Chuck doesn’t realize how much that hurts to hear because Trent knows it doesn’t mean what he wants it to and more tears are spilling down his face onto Chuck’s shoulder. “Trent? Hey, look at me man.” The worry in Chuck’s eyes grows as he cradles Trent’s face, wiping away the tears as they come. 

“You don’t get it. I  _ love _ you.” Trent repeats, voice shaky and small. Chuck’s brow furrows and Trent wants to yell at him to fucking get it. And he wants to kiss him. “I’m fucking in love with you, Chuck!” At least he did one of those things. Trent wipes his eyes quickly and tries to step away but Chuck holds onto him, the gentleness of his hand on Trent’s cheek causing him to shudder. 

“Seriously?” Trent rolls his eyes, pushing at Chuck’s chest but not hard enough for him to go anywhere. 

“Yeah, you fucking–” Trent’s eyes go wide as he feels Chuck’s hand on the back of his neck and on his hip. 

And Chuck's lips against his. 

Trent steps in closer and grabs Chuck’s shoulders tightly not wanting to let go, scared that it would destroy this moment. Because the guy he’s been in love with is kissing him and he’s immediately addicted, Trent will probably obsess over Chuck’s lips for the rest of his life, as if he hasn’t already. 

Chuck’s pulling back before Trent can really savor it and it has him unconsciously whining. He’s about to complain when he sees Chuck’s wide eyed expression. 

“I’m sorry, shit Trent I shoulda asked I–” Now Trent cuts off Chuck, raising up on his toes slightly to recapture those soft, full,  _ pretty _ lips. His head spins as Chuck's hand wanders the expanse of his back and Trent presses himself even closer. 

He groans this time Chuck pulls away but is distracted by his smile, toothy and wide. 

"I'm in love with you, too Trent." 

"Seriously?" Trent parrots, now feeling a little bad for getting annoyed at Chuck for saying that. He really has no other response especially since Chuck's laughter is just as addicting as his lips and smile. Trent is dangerously hooked on everything about him. 

"Yeah dork." 

"Asshole." 

"Gorgeous." Chuck punctuates the name with a kiss to Trent's cheek. 

"Shut up man." Trent ducks his head as he blushes before Chuck's picking it back up with a hand under his chin running his thumb along Trent's bottom lip. 

"I love you." 

"I love you, Chuck." Trent trails his hands along Chuck's collarbone and down his chest to rest at his hips as they just look at each other. Eyes bright with wide smiles in adoration. Chuck scratches at Trent's scalp as he runs his hand into Trent's hair bringing their foreheads together. He can feel Chuck's breath on his cheek and he almost leans back in to kiss him again when he remembers something. "Why'd you think I was mad for?" 

"Cause you were acting weird!" Chuck says far too loud for their proximity. "I thought maybe… you were upset cause I called you dumb." He lowers his gaze and Trent frowns. 

"You always call me dumb." Trent points out but Chuck just winces. 

"I know, I'm sorry." 

"Chuck it's cool, it's a joke. I call you a dick, I still love you though." Chuck's shoulders release as smiles again. 

"You know I think it's kinda cute when your brain doesn't work." 

"Shut up." Trent pinches him in the side for that and Chuck yelps before laughing again.

"Baby we should wait 'til we get back to the hotel before getting frisky." Chuck raises his eyebrows obnoxiously and Trent flames red, pushing at his chest a little harder this time. 

"Shut  _ up _ !" Trent turns back around as Chuck stumbles and laughs. He shakes his head, grabbing his clothes again but Trent's breath hitches as he feels Chuck's arms circle around his waist and he places a kiss on Trent's shoulder. This time he does let himself lean into the touch as Chuck hovers right by his ear. 

"You're gonna tell me when you get bad weird again, right?" Chuck's voice is soft and impossible to deny. Trent slumps further in his arms and nods. 

"Yeah, I'll tell you." 

"Good! Cause I hate it, I like your smile better." Chuck turns his head so he can see and Trent can't even help it. He's smiling and he has to admit that it feels good. "Much better." 

And Trent definitely is hooked, forever chasing the feeling as Chuck kisses him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> chuck is himbosexual  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
